The Summer Memories
by NakamuraFye96
Summary: It's summer vacation Almost all boys and girls spend their time with friends, family or their girlfriends or boyfriends.. Except for one girl, Tachimukai Yuuki who will find her true love at the beach.. Tachimukai X Tsunami P.S : Yuuki is a GIRL in this story.. Forgive me, Yuuki's fangirls..


**This is my second story.. It's about Inazuma Eleven X Inazuma Eleven Go with some of my OC.. Thanks to my English teacher who gave this essay as a homework and my bestie, Nicorin-san, who helped me a lot with my grammar errors.. So, enjoy~~!**

**And Sakka Yarouze!**

THE SUMMER MEMORIES

Summer had arrived in the Land of The Rising Sun. A young girl named Tachimukai Yuuki and her friend, Toramaru decided to go to the beach of a renowned island to release their tension after one whole week of extreme examinations. She had listed out all of the water activities she had wanted to do during the summer vacation. Swimming, scuba diving but the most important thing was to enjoy the whole summer.

It took an hour for them to reach the island and they arrived at the beach approximately at 9 in the morning. The beach was crowded with people. It was noisy and full of laughter. Toramaru told Yuuki that it might better if they went to check in the hotel first before going to the beach. After they check in the hotel, she walked out of the hotel entrance and saw Toramaru talking to Shuuya, a senior back at school.

"_Goenji-san! What are you doing here?"_ Yuuki asked.

"_Enjoying my summer vacation. With Endou and Kidou too."_ Shuuya replied.

Speak of the devil, Mamoru and Yuuto appeared with popsicles in their hands. Toramaru told Yuuki that he would be joining Shuuya and the other seniors, leaving Yuuki all by herself. Yuuki eventually got bored. She wandered along the beach and thought of what she should do next. Then, she saw a pink-haired boy surfing at the sea. The wave brought him closer to the beach. Getting closer, the boy balanced himself on his blue surf board and landed expertly on the beach right in front of Yuuki.

The pink-haired boy noticed her and smiled, _"Surfing sure is the best! Wait! I've never seen you before. You're one of those kids who came to the beach for summer vacation, huh?" _Yuuki smiled at seeing his cheerful attitudes. _"Yeah. I came here with a friend of mine but he left me and followed after our seniors."_

The boy laughed at hearing her story. He thought of something to cheer up the girl and said to Yuuki that he was going to treat her to some roasted squids. He said that it was quite popular around the island. Yuuki declined his kind offer and thanked him for the invitation. She said that she didn't want to trouble him with it. The boy kept persuading her and after a few tries, she accepted the offer.

The two of them went to nearby stall and the boy ordered two roasted squids. He gave one to Yuuki and they ate together in silence. Yuuki had to admit that the roasted squid tasted good and the faint salty breeze from the sea added more to the flavor. While eating the roasted squids, Yuuki and the boy talked a bit. The boy introduced himself.

"_By the way, I'm Tsunami Jousuke. What's yours?"_

"_Tachimukai Yuuki. You can call me Yuuki. Nice to meet you, Tsunami-kun."_

"_Same here!"_

After that, Jousuke offered her a tour around the island and she had accepted the offer gratefully. Jousuke brought her to many interesting places around the island until it was late in the evening. Jousuke accompanied her back to the hotel. Yuuki said that she really enjoyed the tour and thanked Jousuke with a smile. Her smile was stunning and Jousuke held his breath.

Before they realized it, they were both looking at each other. Their eyes met and time itself felt like stopping. Unfortunately, the sight of the hotel she was staying came into view. Yuuki felt her heart disappointed because their time together was about to end. She said goodbye to Jousuke but before she could leave, Jousuke stopped her and asked her whether he could meet her again.

Yuuki was surprised at the sudden question and she could see Jousuke's face turned slightly red in embarrassment. She could feel her heart beamed with happiness. She nodded hastily and bid him goodbye. She disappeared into the hotel and Jousuke watched her left before returning home himself. A few seconds later, it seemed that there were two girls hiding behind the bushes, a meter away from the hotel's entrance.

"_Satsuki, are we doing the right thing?"_ One of the girls wondered.

"_Of course, Fye! She's been jealous of us ever since we had boyfriends of our own but she doesn't have one. It's up to us to help her get one before summer vacation ends, right, Fye?"_ The other one replied.

There was only silence. Satsuki felt weird and wondered why her best friend didn't say anything. She turned around and saw her friend busy cuddling with her boyfriend, Kyousuke. Satsuki scolded her and reminded her again of what was their real purpose in coming to this island. Fye ignored her and continued fussing over her boyfriend to join in the Summer Festival at the end of the week. She even showed a flyer to persuade him.

Satsuki suddenly had an idea. She snatched the flyer from Fye's hand and instantly wrote Jousuke's name on it. Then, she went over to Yuuki's room and slipped the flyer under the door. She's even conspiring with Yuuki's friends and told them not to go to the festival with her. Satsuki grinned and believed that her brilliant plan would go perfectly. Fye smiled and gave a thumb up to Satsuki. She wondered how it would go.

A few days later, the Summer Festival arrived at last. Every girl wore the Japanese traditional clothes, the kimonos during the festival, including Yuuki. She felt nervous as this was her first time going out with another guy, except for Toramaru. At first, she had asked her friend, Tenma, to go to the festival together but Tenma had apologized to her, saying that she had already promised Taiyou. Looked like she was all alone, again. Yuuki sighed heavily and went to the festival by herself.

One hour had passed but Yuuki still haven't shown up. Jousuke thought that Yuuki had told him a sweet lie and felt his heart gradually saddened at the cruel fact. He had wanted to leave but then, he saw Yuuki running towards him in her red kimono and she was panting heavily. Jousuke smiled broadly. It seemed that he was wrong in jumping quick to conclusions. Yuuki apologized for being late and Jousuke brushed it aside now that his date was here.

He took her hand, which earned him a gasp from Yuuki and together they went to the festival. They enjoyed every single minute together during the festival. After almost 30 minutes spending their time with games and food, Jousuke brought her to a shrine located on top of the hill. It was time for the fireworks to be launched. Yuuki's eyes sparkled in amazement at the beautiful view.

Midnight was the signal for the festival to end. Yuuki brought Jousuke to the beach. They enjoyed the night breeze before Yuuki told him the news, _"Today is my last day here. I'm going back tomorrow. That means, we won't be seeing each other again. I'll... never forget the memories we had together on this island."_ Yuuki broke down into tears.

Jousuke comforted her. He said that they would meet each other again. He would come to find her no matter what happened even to end of the world. Yuuki cried even harder. She didn't want their moments together to end with separation and goodbye but what could she do to prevent it from happening.

Jousuke could only petted her hair and whispered comforting words to her ears, hoping that it would calm her down. Once she had calm down, they sat together in silence before Tenma came to take her back to hotel. Tomorrow, everything would end and went back to normal. At the jetty, Yuuki was hoping that she could see Jousuke before she left but he wasn't there. It was time. Goodbye, summer love.

One week after the summer vacation, Yuuki was having her school days as usual. From time to time, Yuuki would start remembering the promise of the summer night. Her heart would ache in sadness and longing for that sole person. The person who had won over her heart but not here by her side.

One day, her classmates were being noisy than usual. One of her classmates started talking about the news she had overheard from their teacher.

"_I heard that there's going to be a new transfer student. And he's going to be in our class!"_

"_Really?"_ the other girls screamed.

"_The teacher told me that the new transfer student is an amazing surfer from Oumihara Junior High School. I can't wait to see him!"_

Yuuki was shocked at hearing the word surfer and Oumihara Junior High School and ran out of the classroom. She hurried down the flight of stairs and searched for the familiar pink hair. She knew that the boy they were talking about must be Tsunami Jousuke, the boy she had met back on the island. She arrived at the first floor and walked around aimlessly. Right when she was about to give up, she saw him. The familiar looking pink hair and tanned skin.

"_Jousuke!"_ She called out his name. Loud enough to be heard along the hallway.

The boy turned around and smiled broadly as he recognized the owner of the voice. _"It's been a while, Yuuki!"_

Seeing the same cheery smile and energetic boy, Yuuki felt tears falling down her cheeks. Seeing his crush crying, Jousuke started to panic. Two fated love were separated only for a while before reunited again by the red thread of love. Jousuke would do anything even sacrificing his own life just to see her again.

Jousuke smiled happily and noticed two familiar looking girls hiding behind the pillars. He winked an eye at them and the girls returned a smile. Satsuki and Fye cheered happily and they both said,

"_Mission accomplished!"_

-THE END-


End file.
